elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Dungeons
The Imperial Dungeons, also known as the Imperial Sewers,The Elder Scrolls: Arena Manual is a sewer network located at an unknown location in the Imperial City, in the Imperial Province. Description The sewers are only one floor, and aren't as extensive nor complicated as other dungeons found in Arena. Despite being labeled as the "dungeons," there's only one real prison cell, meaning that the Imperials likely imprison criminals and others elsewhere. The sewers are infested with vile Rats, Goblins, and other creatures which inhabit small, usually empty rooms. Some of the hallways and other rooms contain various loots, leading from gold to armor and weapons, which Jagar Tharn had stolen from the emperor's coffers before usurping the latter's throne. The mass infestation of animals implies that the sewers are not well maintained. The sewers were vile, and various niches existed within the walls, acting like stone beds. Moss and slime protruded from the walls, along with drippings of water and other materials leaking through the ceilings and floors. When exploring the dungeon, the Champion will also encounter barrels that can be used as landmarks, but which cannot be interacted with and doors and gates that can be opened from either side by interacting with them at the proper spot. The most significant inanimate hazard of the dungeon are the waterways which flow between and under the other corridors. The Champion will not be able to use weapons or spells while swimming, but nearby enemies will be able to swing at the Champion, as most waterways are small. History During the beginning of the Imperial Simulacrum, the Eternal Champion was imprisoned here by Jagar Tharn, after receiving a blow to the back of the head.The Elder Scrolls: Arena Introduction The dungeons reeked of fetid breeze, which the niches almost provided a safe haven from, as the sewer's breeze ran close to the floor. The Champion eventually escaped, and began their journey to rebuild the Staff of Chaos.Events of Quests Escape From Prison The first main quest of Arena. After being imprisoned by Jagar Tharn, Ria Silmane brings the Eternal Champion up-to-date on Tharn's betrayal in their prison cell. After claiming Ria's Ruby Key, the Champion starts their ten year journey to rebuild the Staff of Chaos. Gallery Imperial Sewers Annotated (Arena).png|An annotated map of the dungeons. Wall Niche (Arena).png|A niche, inside a wall west from the prison cell. Stolen Treasure (Arena).png|A pile of treasure outside the prison cell's entrance. Shift Gate (Arena).png|A shift gate created by Ria Silmane at the apparent exit of the dungeons. Trivia *The sewers have an excellent amount of leveled treasure, some of the most helpful for Arena's introduction. Taking non-useful items is very helpful in the first steps for the Champion, as they can be sold for large amounts of gold. Bugs * If the Champion breaks open their cell door and takes the Ruby Key afterwards, they cannot remove the key. Appearances * * * fr:Prison impériale (Arena) Category:Arena: Imperial Province Locations Category:Arena: Dungeons